El reencuentro
by natgallagher
Summary: la guerra ha terminado, pero Harry tiene que afrontar el reencuentro con Ginny, hace casi dos años que no hablan, pero al empezar la carrera de auror se ve obligado a compartir mas tiempo junto a ella....me ha costado mucho..siguiente cap...algo subidito.


**"-Juras decir la verdad toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.-me preguntó aquel hombre con pinta de no haber tenido una relacion social en toda su vida. ****-Sisi, lo juro...oye, un momento..eso no era una pregunta... ****-¡Es cierto señorita Natalie- empezó una fría y calculadora ...abogada.-que... ****-¡SI, SI, ES CIERTO!lo hice¡le robé los personajes a su cliente!-dije señalando desesperada a una mujer rica y elegante que se sentaba tras una cara mesa de roble.- pero fue por un bien comun, no por un uso lucrativo...¡lo juro!-**

**El juez me miró y la fría abogada se retiró. ****-Bien, señorita, la condeno a dejar claro, antes de cada historia(yo añadí mentalmente obra de arte) de quién son tan mágnificos personajes...(eso loañado ahora...pero que pelota soy!)"**

**Bien, y aquí estoy, obligada a avisaros que si hay alguien tan ingenuo para asegurar que estos personajes no los ha oido en su vida...mejor que nosiga leyendo!pos eso, J.K, q esto es tuyo, pero maja, la historia es mia, hay como me la copies...**

A sus dieciocho años había conseguido terminar con el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, había sacado los estudios y seguía unido a sus amigos. Ron y el decidieron, tras la gran batalla, estudiar juntos en la escuela de aurores y Hermione estudiaría en la misma universidad, pero otra carrera, quería un trabajo normal, así que tomo una carrera que dan un poco de todo, una preparación base para todos los trabajos mágicos, lo que hacía de la carrera la más difícil del mundo mágico.

El verano de Harry fue normal, estuvo en casa de Sirius, aunque sin él no era lo mismo, estuvo recapacitando sobre su vida, sobre lo que el futuro le deparaba, y sentía que su vida a partir de entonces sería una nueva oportunidad.

Y ahí estaba en frente de la residencia de estudiantes dispuesto a dejar sus cosas en su nueva habitación. En cuanto cruzó la puerta cargado con un baúl de madera de pino nuevo, se encontró con Ron que colocaba su ropa con la varita mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry soltando el baúl en el suelo. Que alegría sentía de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

El aludido se giró y bajando la varita se abalanzo sobre su amigo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Harry¡no sabes que alegría me da verte!- se separó de él y evidentemente le miró un poco hacia abajo; casi eran ya de la misma altura, pero Ron seguía siendo más alto.

-y a mi también, -le contestó arrastrando su baúl hasta ponerlo encima de su cama. Era una habitación amplia con una gran ventana que tenía unas vistas espectaculares. Se veía la piscina y también el campo de Quidditch. En poco mas de media hora la habitación estuvo como nueva, entre ambos la habían forrado con fotos suyas o de su familia y con posters de los Chuddley. Las mesas ya estaban llenas de libros sin estrenar y el armario lleno de ropa por ahora colocada ordenadamente.

-¿Tenemos baño compartido?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad cuando hubo colocado la sábana azul con pequeñas snichs doradas que la recorrían de punta a punta.

-Oh, si, lo olvidaba...-dijo Ron levantándose de la cama- tenemos un baño, para nosotros y otras dos personas, no se quienes serán, pero se supone que son los de la habitación de al lado. ¿vamos a verles?...- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-si, supongo que nunca viene mal averiguar con quien compartes baño¿no?

Ron río brevemente metiendo su varita en el bolsillo del vaquero y salieron del cuarto.

Se acercaron a la puerta contigua, pero nadie contestaba, solo había una placa aun sin gravar, todavía no tenían vecinos.

- serán de carreras que empiezan mas tarde, no te preocupes asi podemos usar el baño para nosotros solos!.

Harry sonrió, quizás fueran chicas, pero el no había tenido cabeza para eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que estuvo con Ginny, todavía le dolía recordarlo, pero había sido la única chica que le había gustado enserio. Era cierto que siempre se acordaba de ella antes de dormir, y justo al despertar, pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado.

Por la tarde visitaron el campo de Quidditch y conocieron a algunas personas que compartían su misma carrera. Era mas que obvio que la gente seguía mirándole la cicatriz y murmurando, pero eso ya no le importaba.

-oye Ron- le dijo Harry cuando pasaron un grupito de chicas que les miraban descaradamente.- ¿cuándo viene Hermione?

Ron le miró muy serio.

-no lose, desde que se fue a "Krumlandia"no he vuelto a hablar con ella.- contestó rabioso-¿tu sabes algo?.

-si...se que va a estudiar no se que carrera muy difícil, no lo se, no me enteré bien. Pero va a estudiar aquí, lo sabías, no?

Ron le miró sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, quizá no la tendrás que ver demasiado...- le consoló Harry,- ¿y que ha sido de Ginny?

Preguntó casi involuntariamente.

Ron sonrió levemente.

-Ella también estudiara aquí, quiere ser enfermera...-Harry sonrió, a ella siempre le había gustado ayudar a los demás, pero el estomago se le encogió. Ella iba a estudiar aquí y el la tendría que volver a ver...-¿no te lo había dicho?- concluyó Ron colorado.

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguieron andando.

A la mañana siguiente madrugaron para acudir a su primera clase. No fue nada mal, solo les habían dado una charla y una idea aproximada de lo que les esperaba, hicieron la presentación de profesores y les dejaron irse.

-No ha ido tan mal¿no?- preguntó harry a Ron mientras volvían a su habitación a dejar los libros después de comer- y no nos ha hecho falta- dijo señalándolos.

Pero cuando llegaron a su puerta, la puerta de sus compañeros de baño estaba abierta y una pila de cajas se amontonaba en el pasillo.

Ron le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y llamaron a la puerta, una voz que le resultó familiar contestó

-¡ya voy!- y de pronto una chica morena, de mediana estatura ataviada con un vestido de verano le sonrió.- ¡HARRY!- se lanzó a su cuello y le dio un abrazo . Harry también se llevo una agradable sorpresa pero Ron veía todo con aspecto ausente. Hermione le miró y le sonrió

-¡Hola, Ronald!

Ron soltó un gruñido semejante a un "¿que hay?"

-¿quien es tu compañera de habitación?- empezó harry tratando de mirar por encima de Hermione.

-No, harry, no...- pero antes de poder impedirlo Ginny apareció ojeando una revista ajena a todo lo que pasaba.

-mira, Herms, aquí dice que hay un centro comercial a dos manzan...- se calló al ver a Harry. Para ambos se detuvo el tiempo, nada había a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos.

-ho...hola...- consiguió decir ella. Ron la saludó con la mano y con fastidio se volvió a su habitación.

-Lo siento chicas, pero creo que tengo que irme...- dijo Harry evasivamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y miró a Ron con pánico.

-¡mier...da!- susurró tapándose la cara con sus pecosas manos.

En la habitación de al lado...

-Ginny no es para tanto..algún día os tendríais que volver a ver...peor es lo mío- dijo Hermione recogiendo unos calcetines del suelo.

-mira guapa, a mi el me dejó y desde entonces jamás hemos vuelto a hablar- confesó Ginny de nuevo mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

-al menos te han dejado, a mi ni eso...- dijo Hermione sonriendo con melancolía...- habrá que llevar esta situación lo mejor que podamos.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Terminaron de colocar todo y bajaron a tomar algo al restaurante de la residencia. Un sándwich de atún las ayudó a reponer fuerzas y se fueron a dar una vuelta para conocer las instalaciones.

Harry y Ron trataban de buscar pista de Quidditch pero siempre estaba cogida, así que se volvieron a su habitación.

-Joder, no se cuándo vamos a poder jugar, llevamos aquí tres días¡y me muero de ganas!.

Harry sonrió, y cuando estaba abriendo su habitación y papel sobresalía por debajo de la puerta.

-¿qué es...?- empezó Ron, pero lo leyó el mismo

"Torneo de Quidditch entre facultades, apúntate en el hall de la entrada con la posición en la que desees jugar¡gracias!"

Ron lo agradeció y bajó inmediatamente a apuntarse. Harry se quedó solo. Miró por la ventana y decidió darse un espumoso baño para relajarse antes de empezar mañana lo que realmente seria una carrera muy dura... llenó el agua y con un toque de la varita la llenó de espuma, era una gozada poder usar la magia fuera del colegio. Se metió poco a poco y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el embriagador aroma de las sales.

Entonces sin previo aviso oyó la puerta abrirse y creyó que sería Ron, pero al abrir los ojos vio a Ginny parada con los ojos muy abiertos, que salió inmediatamente del cuarto sin mediar palabra. Harry se sonrojó y dándose demasiada prisa trato de salir de la bañera, se escurrió y Ginny desde su cuarto oyó un golpe seco, estridente que la hizo correr sobre sus pasos y entrar al baño con urgencia, allí estaba Harry tendido en el suelo con una toalla cintura abajo, inconsciente. Entonces ella le levanto con la varita y le dejó en la cama de su cuarto mientras decidía si llevarle a la enfermería. Nunca entendió porque le llevó a su cuarto y no al de él. Pero después de tomarle el pulso creyó que todo era normal. Le miró detenidamente y pensó en aquella época feliz junto a él, en sus besos... en que quizá no era un buen momento, pero acaso el la había dejado de querer, había olvidado tan pronto lo felices que fueron, los ojos amenazaron con llorar, pero reprimió las ganas y se puso en pie. Cuando llegó Hermione algo sorprendida por la estampa entre las dos decidieron esperar un poco mas.

-Soy una mierda de enfermera¡no se ni que es lo que le pasa!-dijo Ginny desesperada.

Hermione puso cara de preocupación al ver que Harry no despertaba, pero cuando Ginny grito-JODER NO HAGO NADA BIEN

Algo las distrajo.

-No mientas- susurró Harry abriendo los ojos- haces todo bien, nunca te equivocas...

Hermione sonriente le ayudo a incorporarse y tras asegurarse de que estaba en un estado optimo de salud le dejó marchar.

Harry entró en su cuarto guiado por Ginny, se sentía algo avergonzado, pero la miró y vio a la Ginny de siempre.

-Lo siento Ginny.- le dijo el chico una vez estuvieron en su cuarto.

-¡No importa, cualquiera se puede caer en el baño- le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-no, no lo has entendido...lo siento...- ella se puso seria y asintió con la cabeza

-bueno, mejor me voy.

Y ignorándole se volvió a su habitación. Harry se maldijo a si mismo en su habitación por lo idiota que era. ¿Qué clase de persona no pone el cerrojo del baño cuando se baña¿o se cae cómo un estúpido?

Suspiró y se vistió, al rato entró Ron sonriente. Harry le contó todo a lo que su amigo solo afirmó con la cabeza, como el que esta inspeccionando a un paciente.

-comprendo.

Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido y se metió en la cama.

-Buenas noches.-murmuró con fastidio.

Ron se sentó a observar el cielo y las estrellas, la quería tanto, desde hace tanto...nunca había querido a alguien, sino a ella, solo ella.

-Hermione¿qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas que estoy loco por ti?- susurró Ron al aire.

Y después calló rendido.


End file.
